Prestige Housing
More info on the general topic see: Housing. For all alphabetical list of all homes of this type on the wiki, see the category page. Overview All Prestige Housing has one thing in common; it is housing without upkeep costs. That means there is no need to pay to "rent," ever! This is the opposite of any standard house which has upkeep that must be paid using standard (silver, gold, etc.) currency so that it can be entered and used. In other words, prestige housing is always accessible to the owner and to those to whom access was granted. Because both standard and prestige housing attained popularity, each character you create in Everquest 2 can have multiple homes. As of 2016, each character can own a maximum of 25 houses, but only one of each style. For example, your favorite character can only own one Tinkerer's Isle, but still own 24 other houses. For the sake of simplicity all homes that function in this manner, including those from the Marketplace, any that are "looted" (Tax-Free or otherwise from LoN, dropped in raid zones etc.), and those bought with Loyalty Point Tokens are referred to as Prestige Housing (or homes). :Terminology in this article includes: *"Style" to refer to the look and layout of a house, while "type" refers to how a house is purchased or claimed. *"Buy" is used to describe the the in-game action of obtaining the actual house by clicking on the Buy button in the housing window, while "purchase" refers to the exchange of real-world money with Daybreak using Daybreak Cash. *"Obtain" refers to the act of getting a deed (explained later) to purchase Prestige Homes withing the game world. What is Prestige Housing? Everquest 2 has main two types of housing: *Standard Housing, which is purchased with a mix of coin (plat, gold, etc) and, in some cases Status points. All require weekly upkeep (or "rent") to access over time, though you will never owe back-rent or lose the items inside if you skip paying "rent". Standard housing is typically styled like a real-world home, with a mix of rooms and (in large homes) a balcony. *Prestige Housing (the focus of this article), which is obtained by various means and does not require any upkeep. Most prestige houses are based on zones found in the world that have been modified and made monster-free. They vary greatly in style and size. Some may be strictly outdoor areas, some have house with grounds like gardens or graveyards, while some may be interior-only houses. What Makes it a Prestige Home? In addition to not requiring any upkeep with standard currency (plat, gold, etc) the following is true of all Prestige Housing: *All homes of this type have a special house portals you can get at any time. Open the Housing & Leaderboards window by typing /house. There you'll see a spiral icon with the words "Get Portal". When you click on it, a special portal object appears in your inventory. The portal icon looks like a door when it is in your inventory. :*The house portals can be placed in other homes and guild halls and allow characters with access to travel directly to the prestige home by clicking on them. You must have Trustee access to the other home or guild hall you place the portal in. :*There is no limit on the number of portal objects you can get and place in other homes or guild halls, which makes them an excellent way to link several homes together, so you can go from one to the next easily. If you're unfamiliar with the concept of such portals, see the page on house portals. *Some feature weather, like rain that can be turned on and off near the inner entrance of the house. *Most are empty versions of zones in the world that offer the freedom to build unique structures using a variety of decor related items like building blocks. They have gained popularity as some players have built actual houses, pyramids, spaceships, and more. Tax-Free Housing and LoN "Loot" Cards Though some might mimic the physical appearance of Standard Housing, the Tax Free housing functions in much the same way as all other Prestige Housing (without upkeep at all, etc) with the following exceptions: *The deeds can not be purchased from The Marketplace, but is one of many items you may have a chance to get from Legends of Norrath (LoN) "loot" card. All loot cards are essentially an in-game item you can win any time you open packs of LoN cards. *Most (but not all) of the houses from LoN are located in the major cities they are named after. For example, the New Halas Magical Manor must be accessed from New Halas initially. This is addressed in greater detail in sections below. Obtaining a Deed You can obtain a deed for Prestige Housing in several ways. Which deed or deeds you can obtain will depend on if you have done any of the following: #Purchased a deed with Loyalty Point Tokens from in-game Loyalty Broker Noble Taig Rhul, located near Loyalty Merchants. #Purchased a house style with Daybreak Cash (using real money) in the Marketplace. #Purchased a specific Collectors Edition of Everquest 2 or pre-ordered a (feature) Expansion like Tears of Veeshan. #Attended an event like Fan Faire when the company was owned by SOE, who gave attendees prestige houses. #Played the game long enough to earn special Veteran's Rewards, like a blood-written contract or the Isle of Refuge Prestige Home Deed of Ownership. #Win a Deed of Ownership Loot card from playing Legends of Norrath. How to get the deed (after you've if you've done one of the above) *If you bought a Collector's Edition of EQ2, attended Fan Faire, or you qualify for a veteran's reward, you must type /claim to open the Veteran's Reward interface and choose to claim a deed so it will appear in your character's inventory. In some Collector's Editions, the deed is bundle with other items (like paintings and armor) in the claim window. *If you have a loot card for a Tax-Free House and you have redeemed it in the Legends of Norrath interface, you must type /claim so it will appear in your character's inventory. *If you purchased a prestige house using Daybreak Cash from Marketplace, the deed will be in your character's inventory. You can only own one of (any) available style of prestige house per character and a separate deed must be purchased for each character to own Daybreak Cash homes. Details on the process are in the related Buying a House section below. Prestige housing from purchasing a specific Collectors Edition Expansion or (feature) Expansion pre-order is also one-per character; however each character on your account can usually claim a deed. Buying a Prestige House To carry out the act of buying these, you will need to visit the portal locations. The two most common are included with the directions here, but additional locations are described in the Prestige Housing Locations section below as well. The item you need to begin this process is typically called a deed, but sometimes it can be called a contract. For the purpose of describing the process, it will only be referred to as a deed here. All Prestige homes and Tax-Free homes require a deed before you can "buy" them, as described in the section above. Because the first step of the process varies it's shown here first in a list: To buy a house in a city of good or evil alignment, the player must be a citizen in a city of the same alignment. This is a process is carried out in three steps: #You must have a deed (sometimes called a contract) in your inventory. #You will right click on the deed to redeem (or activate) access to the house before you can buy it. #To "buy" the house, you must go to a portal location in :*The City of Freeport at if your character is of an "evil" alignment. :*The City of Qeynos (in the Capital District zone) at to buy the house. After you've obtained a deed, the steps to buy the house are as follows: To buy a house in a city of good or evil alignment, the player must be a citizen in a city of the same alignment. This is a process is carried out in three steps: #You must have a deed in your inventory. #You will right click on the deed to redeem (or activate) access to the house before you can buy it. #You must go to a portal location in South Freeport or South Qeynos to buy the house, buy locating it on a list. It will have the same name that was on the deed (eg. Everfrost Summer Home). Prestige Housing Locations Once you have obtained and after you "buy" the house at its location (as described above) you have two very easy options to travel back to your character's housing, including Prestige Homes. You must be within any major city zone that also has player housing, like Freeport, Qeynos, Neriak, Kelethin, Gorowyn, or New Halas. In other words, you do not even need to be in the same city the house is located in and can (for example) go to a Prestige House in Freeport even if you are currently standing in the middle of New Halas. Fast Travel options for homes you own: #Use the Housing & Leaderboards UI window by typing /house and enter it by selecting the house from the My Houses tab. The house does not need to be published to use this method. The My Houses tab is just a list of all houses, including both Standard Housing and Prestige Housing. #Press C and open the Character window. Click the Housing tab (on the left hand side) and choose the location you want to access. 'Most Prestige Housing' If you don't own Prestige Housing, you still may want to visit a friend's or go to one in which another player is selling their tradeskill wares or looted items. You may visit or tour a Prestige House by right clicking the entrance object. The entrance to most Prestige Housing is conveniently found in only one location for characters of "evil" or "good" alignments. In most cases, you will need to visit these locations at least once in order to "purchase" the Prestige House. The main in-world entrances are: *In The City of Freeport at *In the Qeynos Capitol District at *Anyone who has items for sale on the broker with an address listed has automatically agreed to allow visitor access to their homes. For this reason, you can use the Housing & Leaderboards window to travel to those houses if you are already in a city. See the page linked above for details. *One of the rare exceptions to the above centralized locations is the Thurgadin Grand Hall, which can also be entered by clicking on the door near the tradeskill area in Thurgadin, City of the Coldain. 'Tax-Free Housing and LoN "Loot" Cards' :Any deed for the Tax Free versions have Tax Free and Licence in their names *Tax-free homes look like the largest version of the houses available in each of the cities they are named after and the entrance for each one is located in: :Freeport: Located at in the Academy of Arcane Science. To get to the door, you need to take the open-platfrom elevator down to the lower level. It is obtained by getting a loot card for a tax-free Freeport residency license :Qeynos: Located at in Qeynos Capitol District. The door is inside of the Concordium Tower and you must run over the blue glowing swirl, to teleport to that area of the tower. It is obtained by getting a loot card for a tax-free Qeynos residency license :Gorowyn: Located at the entrance to . Near the bottom of in "inner caves," a city deportation pad is located at to take you directly to the topmost level of the city, just outside the hub with all other housing, the broker, etc. It is obtained by getting a loot card for a tax-free Gorowyn residency license :New Halas: Located at near Ravens' Roost (close to the tradeskill tables). It is obtained by getting a loot card for A Tax-Free New Halas Housing License. After the SOE database was compromised in 2011 players with existing accounts had the option to choose a tax-free house as a reward for returning to the game. Like other prestige housing, a character can only own one house in each of these styles. List of Prestige Houses For details on how you can buy one of these houses, see the Buying a House section above. New Prestige homes are added often, so the list below may not comprise all options. Check the Marketplace while you are logged into the game, since new ones are often added. In some cases, new housing of this type might be released and available only when there is a holiday event, like Frostfell or Nights of the Dead. Touring Marketplace homes is exceptionally easy. While in-game type /house or use the Character sheet to open the Housing & Leaderboards window. The window includes a Buy tab. All of the homes have 2 preview screenshots, but you can click on a Tour button to go inside and assess the size and details. From the Marketplace The houses in this section can be purchased with Daybreak Cash from the Marketplace. Follow the links for images. The descriptions below are not intended to be comprehensive, but only intended to aid the memory. :Last updated in April 2019 From Legends of Norrath These Prestige houses come from the Legends of Norrath digital card game. Since this game has been sunsetted you need to buy a pack of loot from the Marketplace corresponding to the season the card could be looted from while the game was live for a chance to get the wanted house. From Collector or Premium Editions of Expansions From Other Sources } from Yun Zi after completing all of the Days of Summer: 2017 quests. |- |'Mistmoore Crags Estate'||''Unique''||A mansion inspired by Castle Mistmoore but with a different layout than the Freeblood Lair.||One free deed per character is available as the 7 year Veteran reward. |- |'Relic Tinker Prestige Home'||Gears of Klak'Anon||A symmetrical Tinker-themed house with platforms.||Can be purchased for from Yun Zi after completing all of the Days of Summer: 2018 quests. |- |'Santa Glug's Cheerful Holiday Home'||''Unique''||Three snowglobes connected by portals in a massive version of The Qeynos Exchange in The Baubbleshire.||Only available during Frostfell for Glug's Chocolate Coin, this currency is purchased in bundles with other items from the Marketplace with Daybreak Cash. |- |'Skyblade Skiff'||The Skystrider||A tinkered airship without balloon.||From attending Fan Faire 2010 or purchased with Loyalty Point Tokens. |} Category:Housing Zones